Humanity's Faith
by Z98
Summary: Completely changed the original story. Hope some of you like the new one, and don't give me crap about OCC.
1. Fly Me to the Moon

The original Humanity's Faith was one of the more, controversial EVA fics on ff.net. Of the people that read it, they either liked it a lot or hated it, with few in the middle. I've decided to revamp it completely and see how many of you like the new version. Also, the dialogue isn't exactly accurate because I don't exactly remember what they say. Also, the story skips around a lot at the beginning, but that was needed by me to get the story going. Now that I've said that, don't complain about it later on.  
  
Humanity's Faith  
  
Chapter 1: Fly Me to the Moon  
  
Shinji Ikari was walking back home. He had recovered from Leliel's attack and was more or less back on his feet. However, he felt a kind of despair. He didn't feel as if he could protect the others. No matter what anyone thought, he fought to protect his friends, not for humanity. There were too many people to care about in the world. If you concentrated on just a few, you could make a bigger difference. He turned a corner and nearly ran into a tall man in a black suit.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "I didn't see you."  
  
"You have to stop running away."  
  
Shinji stopped and looked up at the man. "What?"  
  
"You have to stop running away from the past and the future."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm here to offer you a chance," the man said, "If you take it, you may succeed in protecting everyone you care about. If you refuse, some will be hurt and others will die. It's your choice."  
  
"But how can I do anything? I'm only one person."  
  
"You are the only one that can save everything," the man said, "It is your choice. I promise you this, though. In the end, you will not regret the choice you made."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt. Because I also want to ensure that you and all that you care for survive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why is relative to how you see things. This is your chance. I'll give you some time to think about it."  
  
The man walked into the alley while Shinji stood there, considering what had happened.  
  
"Wait!" he said.  
  
He ran into the alley but found nothing there.  
  
"But, where did he go?"  
  
That day, Shinji couldn't think about much more than the strange man's offer. In a way, he felt like accepting the man's offer was the best choice for him. The only other thing he noticed was that Toji was absent. Suddenly all of the pilots cell phone rang.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Is that the target?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it's an EVA," said Shinji.  
  
"Irrelevant. You must destroy it."  
  
"But, there's a child, just like me in there."  
  
"That is the Angel. Your orders are to destroy it."  
  
"No."  
  
The Angel attacked and started choking the EVA's neck. It then threw Unit 01 into the mountainside continued its attack.  
  
"Shinji. Why do you not fight?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Because there is a child like me inside," Shinji replied.  
  
"You must fight or you will be killed."  
  
"Better to die than kill."  
  
"Cut sync rate to 60%" Misato ordered.  
  
"Cut connections between the pilot and activate the dummy plug."  
  
"What? But the dummy plug hasn't been perfected it," Maya protested, "I cannot do this without Dr. Akagi's authorization."  
  
"Do it or we'll all die."  
  
Maya was taken aback but complied. Inside the entry plug it turned red. The EVA then grabbed Unit 03's arms and tore them off. It then started to rip apart the Angel.  
  
"Stop!" Shinji screamed.  
  
The EVA paid him no heed as it continued to dismember the Angel. Finally it had taken hold of the entry plug.  
  
"No. No. No!"  
  
The EVA's hand closed and smashed it to pieces. Finally Unit 01 deactivated.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Misato? Is that you? You're alive? Misato. The pilot. I killed him."  
  
"Shinji, I'm so sorry. There's something I didn't tell you. The pilot was, the pilot."  
  
Shinji then saw the close up of the pilot.  
  
"Toji."  
  
He then screamed, all the pain and hatred bottled up inside him finally broke through.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Admiral."  
  
The man looked up. "What is it?"  
  
"The Third Child has just suffered a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Very well."  
  
The man put down the panel in his hand and stood.  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
The woman nodded and followed him as he exited the room. It was finally time.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Shinji."  
  
Shinji barely heard the sound. Someone was calling out to him, but his rage against his father was so great that he paid it no heed.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
There it was again. This time, it caught his attention.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
Then he recognized the voice. It was the voice of the man that had offered him a way out. He should have taken it. Perhaps then he wouldn't have had to kill Toji.  
  
"What is your choice?"  
  
"Must I make my choice now?" Shinji replied.  
  
"What is holding you back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I know. Your friends. But as I said, I can help you save them. Do you want my help?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Resign from NERV then. That will be the signal to us. Then you will be free."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you wish to be free of NERV, resign. As simple as that."  
  
"And what will happen after that?"  
  
"You will learn how to face your father and your doubts. And those you love."  
  
Shinji sighed. "If I refuse, will everything be okay?"  
  
"Perhaps. If you are lucky."  
  
Shinji shook his head. This was too much. However, he did not have much choice.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
There was no response. Shinji tried again, but there was no response from whoever had been there. However, before he left NERV, he would leave a message for them.  
  
"Father, I still have enough power to destroy half of the command center. Answer me!"  
  
"Increase the LCL pressure to full," Gendo ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have no time for childish foolishness. Do it."  
  
Maya sent the order and Shinji lost consciousness.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn," he muttered as darkness blanketed him.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji was in a detention cell. A guard opened the door, letting light into the dark room.  
  
"Commander Ikari wants to see you."  
  
Shinji was led by the guard to the commander's office. Handcuffs were placed on his hands but he ignored them. He had made his choice and there was no going back.  
  
"Childish intimidation, threatening government officials, these are all criminal charges. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I resign."  
  
"I assume this time it will be permanent."  
  
"As permanent as I can without dying."  
  
"Interesting choice of words," said Gendo, "Very well. Where will you go?"  
  
"I have some friends."  
  
"You will have to foot your own bill."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed."  
  
The cuffs were removed and Shinji turned to leave.  
  
"I'm rather disappointed," Gendo said, "I assume we will not be seeing each other again."  
  
"Perhaps we shall see each other again. I don't know."  
  
Shinji then left.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"So you're really going to leave," said Asuka.  
  
Shinji was packing his things in his room when Asuka interrupted.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Are you going to come running back again?"  
  
"I doubt it," Shinji replied, "Why are you asking me these things?"  
  
"To see if you've grown a damn spine," said Asuka, "Whatever. I have better things to do than talk with a cowardly little boy."  
  
Shinji shrugged and finished packing his things. It wasn't his first time and he easily was able to get his stuff together. Practice makes perfect. As he walked out he found Misato waiting for him.  
  
"I'll give you a ride to the train station," Misato said.  
  
"I don't really think that's where I'm going," Shinji replied.  
  
"Where then?"  
  
Shinji was about to answer when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Asuka! Can you get that?" Misato asked.  
  
"Let Shinji get it, since he's leaving anyways!"  
  
Misato shook her head. She walked over to the door with Shinji behind him and opened it. Outside stood the man in the black suit.  
  
"I'm here for Shinji Ikari," he said.  
  
"That's okay," said Misato, "I'll be taking him to the train station."  
  
"Misato, I, um, asked him to pick me up."  
  
Misato looked at Shinji and then at the man. She had this bad feeling about him, though she couldn't pinpoint it. The sunglasses definitely didn't help her impression of the man. He reminded her of Gendo Ikari.  
  
"Are you sure?" Misato asked one more time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Misato moved aside and let Shinji leave. She watched the two take the elevator down and leaned against the doorway. Asuka came charging out.  
  
"Where's he?" she asked.  
  
"Shinji's already left."  
  
"Hmph. Didn't want to confront me, I see."  
  
Misato felt a strange vibe suddenly, as if something bad was going to happen. She quickly got into the other elevator and went downstairs. When she ran outside Shinji and the man had already gotten into an official looking government car and were pulling away. It didn't have the NERV logo on it, though. She ran to her car and was just about to open it when the government car exploded. Misato stood there, shock turning into horror.  
  
"Shinji!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly alarms rang. Another Angel had appeared.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Once minute he was sitting inside a car, the next he was on what looked like the inside of an airplane.  
  
"Umm, what happened?" he asked the man sitting next to him.  
  
"If you only remembered who you are, you would know," the man answered with a smile. It wasn't a cruel smile, or a kind one. It was just a smile.  
  
Shinji looked around and saw that there was no one else around except them. There was a window but he was too far away to see through it clearly.  
  
"Can I move around?" he asked.  
  
"Go ahead. Just make sure to sit back down when we prepare to dock."  
  
"Dock?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Shinji unclipped his seatbelt and got up. His motions seemed to be heavier but he could still manage. When he got into the aisles he noticed several guards in odd looking body armor. Each one of them carried some sort of rifle, a design he had never seen before. They didn't exactly look human- made either. He finally reached the window and looked out. His jaw dropped open when his eyes took in everything. They were cruising through the atmosphere and heading out into space. Shinji sat down into the seat adjacent to the window and tried to understand what exactly had happened.  
  
"Water?"  
  
Shinji looked up and found a female attendant standing in the aisle with a glass of water in her hand. She was wearing another odd uniform but it was at least recognizable as that of a flight attendant. He took it with a shaky hand.  
  
"Th-thanks."  
  
The attendant smiled at him and nodded before walking to the man sitting near the center. He took the cup calmly and nodded his thanks. Shinji drained the water down in one gulp. He needed explanations, now. He managed to walk back to his seat, though this time he felt as if he was exerting a lot of energy doing so. The man didn't seem to notice him sitting back down. He was more focused on a file that he was reading.  
  
"Umm, mister?"  
  
The man looked up. He still had those sunglasses on, even though they were inside.  
  
"What exactly is going on?"  
  
"You asked for my help," the man replied, "I'm taking you to a place where you'll get the help you need and want. And besides, this is the fastest way to get there."  
  
"But where are we going?"  
  
"Why, to the moon of course."  
  
Dear god, Shinji thought. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
The shuttle had left orbit and was quickly approaching the moon. Shinji kept peering out the window, wondering what the hell was going on. The shuttle then flew to the dark side of the moon and approached what looked like a city. The shuttle started its descent and Shinji could see a large square box that apparently was the shuttle's target.  
  
"I suggest you buckle down," the man advised.  
  
Shinji did so and tried to remain calm. Unfortunately, what was left of his reserves had been depleted the moment he found out they were in space. The shuttle landed and clamps attached to the shuttle. Doors slid over the shuttle and closed. A wall slid down and the shuttle was moved into a tunnel. The wall slid back up and after a few minutes the wall at the other end slid down. The shuttle was then brought into a massive hanger. A connector tube was attached to the door of the shuttle and it opened.  
  
"We can get off now," the man said, "Unless you want to see what Mars is like."  
  
Shinji quickly followed the man off the shuttle. Once they were clear the shuttle was pulled back and disappeared.  
  
"Is that shuttle really headed to Mars?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes. The primary command post for this system is located there."  
  
"Okay. So, what am I doing here?"  
  
"This is where your training will take place. Come. Perhaps I should fill you in some more."  
  
The man walked out of the hanger area and into the corridors. Techs, guards, and officers all walked past them, going to whatever their assignment was.  
  
"The construction of this installation started in the year 2000, right after the Second Impact occurred on Earth," the man explained, "The phenomenon intrigued us and because of its potential consequences, we decided to increase our presence here. System Command on Mars had been there since the late 1960s and was used as a refueling and coordination center for the fleet stationed in the Sol System and for any ships passing by. However, we found it necessary to place a base here to observe how the humans on Earth adapted."  
  
"You're human, right?" Shinji said nervously.  
  
"More or less, yes. I am what you might call an advanced human. Contrary to Seele's or NERV's beliefs, humanity is not at a dead end in terms of physical and mental evolution."  
  
The man stopped in front of a large door and stood in front. A beam of light scanned him before letting him in. Shinji followed him, looking at the two guards outside uneasily. Besides the rifles, these two also had swords. What good swords were when you had weapons like that he wasn't sure about. He was shaken back to reality when he saw what was inside. It was a massive command center, far larger than the one in Central Dogma. A massive hologram showed the entire solar system and positions of what looked like ships. There were also three smaller holograms, one of what looked like the surrounding area of the solar system, the Earth, and Mars.  
  
"This is the heart of Lunar Command," the man said, "You will also attend the Command Academy we have here. You will have to relearn everything you've forgotten. Perhaps then you'll remember who you are."  
  
"But, why are you here? Why is all this here? Why is your organization even in this system?" Shinji asked.  
  
"We're here, because you asked us to be here."  
  
Shinji had no idea what the man was talking about, but realized that the man probably already knew this.  
  
"Come. I'll show you to your guardian. You'll be staying with her for the duration of your training."  
  
"Okay. Uh, her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I hope she isn't as sloppy as Misato, Shinji thought. Thoughts of what he had left behind suddenly burst into his head. He would need time to adjust, and time to see where all this led. He just hoped he had made the right choice. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Wait, I don't even know your name."  
  
The man stopped and turned his head and looked at Shinji with one eye, still hidden by the sunglasses.  
  
"My name is Drake Kaizer. Don't forget it again, my friend."  
  
Shinji followed Drake to what looked like a large plaza. A lot of people wearing casual clothes were around, though the clothes still looked strange to Shinji. But Drake had said they weren't from Earth, so that was probably true. For some reason, Shinji didn't feel very out of place. He almost recognized some of the fashions. Perhaps that was what Drake meant about him forgetting things? Was he like Drake? Maybe. Shinji put those thoughts aside when a young woman appeared and approached them.  
  
"Admiral Kaizer," she said as she saluted.  
  
Drake returned it. "At ease sergeant. I'm sure you've heard of Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Yes. He's A-"  
  
"Hold it!" Drake suddenly yelled, "He doesn't know yet, and there is no need for him to know yet. When he's ready, you can tell him."  
  
"Oh," the sergeant said, blushing slightly, "Sorry. I had thought he had been briefed."  
  
"Not yet. Anyway, you will be his guardian for the duration of his stay. He is to have access to the data network and whatever else he needs. Also, make sure he gets to class on time."  
  
"Of course Admiral."  
  
"Very well. Shinji, I'll see you later."  
  
To Shinji's surprise Drake didn't walk away. Instead he merely shimmered and disappeared.  
  
"He-he-he disappeared!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that? Yeah well, you'll be learning how to do that too. It isn't hard, so don't worry about it."  
  
Shinji really felt like fainting. But that certainly explained how he was in a car one moment and in a shuttle the next.  
  
"Come on. You'd better come with me. They need you in the special operations branch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"An Angel is attacking, and the First and Second Child aren't exactly doing well."  
  
"Asuka. Rei."  
  
The sergeant extended his hand and Shinji took it nervously. They both shimmered and disappeared from the plaza.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Damn it," Asuka muttered, "I won't lose again. And with Shinji gone, there's no one left but me."  
  
Asuka fired shot after shot at the Angel, but it was useless. The Angel landed and unfolded its arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
Its arms shot out and took off Unit 02's arms. Asuka screamed out in pain.  
  
"Cut the connections!" Misato ordered, "This is too dangerous for her!"  
  
Suddenly the arms shot out again and decapitated Unit 02. Its head crashed into one of the shelters.  
  
"Asuka! Her status."  
  
"She's alive. We managed to severe the connections in time."  
  
"Damn," Asuka muttered.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Unit 02 is disabled."  
  
"Unit 00 is activating. Unit 01 did not accept the dummy plug."  
  
Shinji and the sergeant appeared in a rather hectic situation.  
  
"Thank god you're here," one of the techs said, "We need you to get onto that console."  
  
Shinji looked at it and saw it slightly resembled the insides of an entry plug.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"The Angel is preparing to launch an attack on the main command office, and Unit 01 is the only fully operational EVA left."  
  
"Unit 00 is down!"  
  
"Now it's the only one left. If you want to save your friends, get onto that console."  
  
Shinji ran over and got on. The entry plug was inserted into the wall and Shinji suddenly felt it filling up with LCL. That wasn't too much of a surprise.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"This is a remote control device we put together for an EVA just in case we needed it," the tech said, "We are linking you with Unit 01. You will need to use it to destroy the Angel or else Tokyo 3 will be destroyed. Get on it!"  
  
It really did feel as if he was syncing with Unit 01. Suddenly he was inside NERV. He then proceeded to ripping off the restraints and worked his way towards the Angel.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Major! Unit 01 has activated!"  
  
"What? Did it finally accept the dummy plug?"  
  
"Negative," said Makoto, "Unit 01 is moving away from the dummy plug. It's breaking apart the restraints."  
  
"Then unlock it!" Misato ordered.  
  
Makoto sent the necessary commands and Unit 01 was free.  
  
"Is this in the scenario?" Fuyutsuki asked his friend.  
  
"No. This was something unexpected. And may prove to be troublesome later on."  
  
The Angel blasted a hole into the command center and looked down at the humans. Its eyes started glowing when Unit 01 crashed through the wall and grabbed onto the Angel. It then pushed the Angel onto one of the catapults.  
  
"Launch catapult 5!" Misato screamed.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
The catapult launched, sparks flying off of the Angel as it was pressed onto the speeding wall. They landed outside in the Geofront and Unit 01 threw the Angel into a hill. The Angel shot out an arm and severed Unit 01's arm. Unit 01 charged, ignoring its loss, and ran into the Angel. It then proceeded to smash at the Angel's core. Suddenly, it went silent.  
  
"Unit 01 is out of power," Maya reported frantically.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Unit 01 is out of power," a tech said, unknowingly echoing Maya.  
  
"Can we beam energy to it?" the sergeant asked.  
  
"Unlikely, that is if we want to keep our existence secret."  
  
"Damn," she muttered, "Well Shinji, you'll have to get out of this one yourself."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji pulled on the controls frantically inside the entry plug. The lights had gone out and there was no sign that Unit 01 was still operational.  
  
"Move damn you move! I want to protect them, let me protect them! Let me protect them!"  
  
The entry plug suddenly lit up again.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Unit 01's eyes flashed and it grabbed hold of the Angel's arm just as it was coming down on the EVA's core. It tightened its grip and kicked the Angel off of it, ripping its arm off in the process.  
  
"Unit 01 has activated!" said Maya.  
  
"That's impossible," said Ritsuko, "It has no power."  
  
Unit 01 got back up and attached the Angel's arm to its shoulder. A new arm then grew off of it. It then started growling at the Angel. The Angel fired its other arm and Unit 01 merely put up its hand. The Angel's arm was shredded and the recoil bloodied the Angel. Unit 01 got onto all fours and crawled towards the Angel.  
  
"This is impossible! The computers recognize Shinji as piloting," said Maya, "His sync rate is over 400%!"  
  
"But that's impossible," said Ritsuko, "There's no way he could do this."  
  
"And it can't be Shinji," said Misato, "He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Unit 01 started tearing the Angel apart. Finally, it found the S2 engine and started eating it.  
  
"It's taking the S2 engine into itself," said Ritsuko.  
  
Unit 01 then stood, as if it had finished eating. The armor on it started to break off.  
  
"The restraints," said Ritsuko.  
  
"Restraints?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes. They aren't armor. Those are restraints we placed on it to control EVA's power. Now that it has broken them by its own power, we can't control it anymore."  
  
Kaji was standing some ways off and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Nicely done, Shinji. Perhaps humanity has a chance after all."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Retrieval process in third and final stage," a tech reported.  
  
"Damn it," Drake muttered, "After all the trouble we go through to get him, he disappears on his."  
  
"He was absorbed by the EVA," said the sergeant.  
  
"Of course. But considering who he was, he shouldn't have been."  
  
The sergeant nodded.  
  
The techs initiated the final sequence of commands and finally Shinji dropped out of the remote entry plug, dripping of LCL. He was picked up gently by two medics.  
  
"Well Mr. Ikari," Drake said, "It's nice to have you back among the living."  
  
Shinji tried to look up but lost consciousness moments later. He was then taken to the medical wing.  
  
"Sometimes I doubt that child contains such a powerful being," said Drake.  
  
"He is a Representative of the Council," the sergeant reminded her superior.  
  
"Yes. So Evelyn, have you decided how to make him more comfortable?"  
  
"He's no stranger to living with women," said Evelyn, "I doubt he'll have problems living with me and my sister."  
  
"Of course. However, he's never lived with two women. He lived with a woman and another teen his age. There are key differences."  
  
"What? He has two mothers instead of one this time?"  
  
Drake cracked a smile before walking out of the room. The sanitary staff would have to clean up the LCL that Shinji had brought back with him. Drake couldn't help but shake his head. He had promised that he would assist Shinji, but hopefully this assignment wouldn't take too long. He just wanted to get back to the girl of his dreams.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji woke up looking at a white hospital ceiling.  
  
"I really hate that ceiling," he muttered.  
  
He then realized that he wasn't in NERV. His memories filtered back again and he finally remembered where he was. On the moon. He turned his head and saw a park outside. That certainly seemed odd, but then again, he wouldn't want to live in a cold underground city either. He got up and looked around the room. A meal had been left for him but he didn't feel very hungry at the moment. He was wearing the same clothes he had worn before while in a hospital. Maybe that kind of thing was universal. He swung his leg over and sat at the bed's edge. The door opened and that women walked in. Shinji hadn't had the time to examine her properly before, but now saw that she was rather beautiful. She had light brown hair, peaceful green eyes, and a very disarming smile.  
  
"Hi," she said, "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"Your EVA went berserk," Evelyn said, "We had to extract you from Unit 01 itself, though I'm still not sure how you got absorbed."  
  
"Absorbed?" Shinji said dumbly.  
  
"Oh, I guess you don't remember. Well, don't worry. You can read about it in the tactical report. So, ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes, um, I still don't your name."  
  
"Evelyn Mitchell," she answered, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Shinji replied.  
  
He got out of bed but held on to keep him keep his balance. A nurse walked in and gave him some clothes to change into. Evelyn and the nurse left to give him some privacy. Shinji quickly got out of the hospital clothes and changed into the shirt and pants. There was an odd emblem on the shoulders and Shinji wasn't sure what they were for. He put them on and opened the room. He closed the door and found Evelyn waiting for him. They walked to the main lobby and Evelyn checked him out. With that done, they were out of the hospital complex. Shinji looked back and saw that it was actually a very nice looking building. Several other patients were outside, some in what looked like wheelchairs and others simply walking around. There were a few guards, but Shinji could easily spot five defensive guns. For a hospital, it was sure well guarded. They left the hospital grounds and were on the streets. There were soldiers marching and jogging around the entire area, military ground vehicles also driving around.  
  
"Is this all part of a base?" Shinji asked.  
  
"This is the military sector of the Lunar Command," said Evelyn, "This is where most of the troops are stationed and train. I live in a far better place than the military barracks, so don't worry."  
  
Shinji nodded and followed her. They went upstairs and through several corridors. They then came out onto a large sky bridge. Officers, soldiers, and civilians walked past them as they crossed it. A few people gave Shinji looks but none gave him a second glance.  
  
"Umm, Ms Mitchell, why are people looking at me like that?" he asked.  
  
"Call me Evelyn," she replied, "and they're looking at you because it's not exactly common for someone as young as you to be in the Command Academy."  
  
"What is the Command Academy?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It's a special institute that trains commanders for the Fleet and the Army. Most graduates become majors or colonels when they leave the Academy. You'll be taught what you need in order to be a good commander there."  
  
Something down in the military plaza caught Shinji's attention.  
  
"What's going on down there?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, they're practicing formations," Evelyn answered, "The cadets at the Primary Academy have to practice marching formations. It's usually just a formality, but it is designed to get them to work together and coordinate their movements."  
  
Shinji continued to look down at the soldiers marching. They were moving with crisp precision, making them look like machines. Shinji stopped looking and caught up with Evelyn.  
  
"Most of the Lunar Command complex is more of a city than anything else," said Evelyn, "The military position only covers a small fraction of complex. Currently we have two full corps of troops stationed here, along with their families. More, of course, are on Mars, and System Command is considering using the moons of Jupiter and Saturn as other staging and supply bases. Of course, we would need a base on Pluto for a sensor post."  
  
"How much firepower is gathered in the solar system?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Oh, I think the Brotherhood of the Night has deployed fifteen battleships," said Evelyn, "They're all on Mars or in high orbit."  
  
"Brotherhood of the Night?" Shinji said questioningly. He wasn't too sure he liked the sound of that.  
  
"Don't get worried about the name," said Evelyn, "It doesn't really mean anything. It's more of a title than anything else. Oh, that reminds me. Here."  
  
She took out an ID card and handed it to Shinji. It had a picture of him and then simply a barcode. There was nothing else.  
  
"You'll need this," she said, "Memorize the barcode. You'll need it to log onto the network and access data."  
  
They finally crossed the sky bridge and took an elevator down. From there they took a subway to another sector. For most of the trip, Evelyn talked about what the city was like and where certain things were located. Shinji listened politely, knowing that some of the knowledge would come in handy. They got off at Station 433 and took another elevator up. When they got out, they were in a rather peaceful district. It was almost like a suburb, with maybe three large apartments and the rest of them houses. Evelyn led Shinji to one of the apartments and they took one final elevator up. They got off on the fifth floor and walked to 504. Evelyn slid her ID through the reader and the door opened.  
  
"Is that you?" another female voice yelled from inside the apartment.  
  
Shinji and Evelyn walked in just as another woman was walking out of the shower. She only had a towel and it was draped over her head drying her black hair, leaving everything else exposed. Shinji didn't know what to do and froze.  
  
"Did you meet who we're supposed to be looking over?" the woman asked, still not aware that Shinji was here.  
  
"More like he's looking over you," Evelyn said, nearly breaking out into laughter.  
  
The woman finally removed the towel and saw Shinji. She screamed and threw the towel at Shinji and ran back into the bathroom. Shinji caught the towel and looked at it.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he said to Evelyn.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Evelyn replied, "Amanda will get over it."  
  
"Sorry," he muttered again.  
  
"Shinji, one reason you're here is to learn how to stop apologizing for everything. So stop, okay?"  
  
"So-"  
  
Evelyn cut him off with a raised hand.  
  
"You can stop there, and don't say a word."  
  
She then went to the bathroom, leaving Shinji holding the towel.  
  
"Amanda, you should be more careful," she chided, "We have a boy living with us now."  
  
"I know!" Amanda growled, "You could have given me some warning!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have come out naked like that," Evelyn replied.  
  
The door slid open and revealed Amanda wearing a standard army uniform.  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
Evelyn shook her head as her sister walked into the living room. Shinji was still standing there, holding the towel.  
  
"You can put the towel in the hamper now," Amanda said.  
  
"S-sorry," Shinji said.  
  
"Shinji, what did I tell you?" said Evelyn.  
  
Shinji bowed his head. Old habits were hard to break, and apparently he would have to break many in order to make it here. Amanda then took the towel from him. He was still a bit nervous with her, as he had seen her nude.  
  
"Calm down," she said, "I won't bite off your head for what you saw. So, you're Shinji Ikari."  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"Well Shinji, welcome home."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Sorry for the screw-up earlier. Thanks to Xeo for pointing them out.  
  
Z98 


	2. War and Peace

I don't own EVA.  
  
Many people will remember how controversial this was not just because of the original randomness but also because of the parts I added in. However, here, I'm taking it a bit more slowly and we'll see Shinji mature.  
  
Chapter 2: War and Peace  
  
Shinji walked into the classroom and found that a lot of the students here were his age. However, adults also attended this school, and apparently whoever was in charge had felt that he would be more comfortable in a class with his peers. He found his seat and sat down. The computer activated and asked him to log on. Shinji took out his ID and entered his barcode. The computer acknowledged him and went to the main screen. Shinji then took the time to study the other students in his class. He noticed that mostly boys were present, but as half of the desks were empty, that probably meant the girls hadn't arrived yet. Odd, in Japan the girls were usually the punctual ones, of not excessively early. Thoughts of home drifted back into his head, but he suppressed them. There was no turning back now. He relaxed in his seat and waited for class to start. Soon enough, the girls marched in. A lot of them were wearing short skirts, definitely not like the uniforms from Shinji's old school. Their teacher entered after them. He was actually an old man but his figure was large and dominating. Shinji couldn't help but feel intimidated.  
  
"Good morning class," he said to them, "We have a new student with us today. This is Shinji Ikari, and he will be attending some of our classes. Please make him feel welcome."  
  
Some of the students glanced at him but it was mostly the girls that gave him a second look. Shinji tried not to get nervous at all of the people looking at him. He didn't care too much for being the center of attention.  
  
"First thing's first," the teacher said, "You're supposed to receive your books for your literature unit."  
  
He pressed a few keys and suddenly Shinji found a book icon on his monitor. It was called War and Peace. A few of the students openly groaned.  
  
"But isn't this an Earth book?" one of the students said.  
  
"Yes, and it is one of the best classical military fiction books in the history of the human race. I did not choose this book, Ms Mackenzie did. Now, she'll fill all of you in on what the assignment is. For now, we're still on math."  
  
Holographic images appeared on the wall behind the teacher. The teacher typed in some more commands and one of the icons on Shinji's computer started blinking.  
  
"That will be your math book, where you store all of you work," the teacher said.  
  
Shinji nodded and opened it. It didn't look too complicated and he prayed that it wasn't. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Shinji had a very interesting time trying to figure out how to work everything. Evelyn and her sister had explained most of the basics to him, but with a new program some of the rules changed. He'd need to look over this stuff at home tonight. Home. An interesting thought. Shinji still felt homesick, and it was getting hard to fight down. He tried to focus on his work and ignore it. After a while the bell rang and the students marched out. Shinji looked at his schedule and saw that they were going to gym. He followed the guys to the locker room and found his. Inside was his gym uniform. He quickly changed and ran outside to where the rest of the class was. They were each handed what looked like a sword with a blue blade.  
  
"What is this for?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Swordsmanship," the teacher said, "Don't worry, these are stun blades. They may sting when they hit you, but they can't cause actual harm."  
  
Shinji took the sword nervously. No matter what it was, it was still a weapon.  
  
"Shinji, Ryan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're up," one of the guys said and pushed him up.  
  
Shinji was standing in a circle and was facing off against another student. Ryan had black hair and brown eyes. There was a coolness and collected feel around him. Shinji could hear some of the other students muttering.  
  
"No way the new kid will win. Ryan's the best we have."  
  
"Yeah. What was Mr. Burk thinking?"  
  
Shinji raised his sword nervously and prepared to fight. He had been told he would be taught the things he would need. Maybe this was to build up his confidence, though they were sure going at it in an odd way.  
  
"Ready, begin!"  
  
Ryan attacked immediately, moving incredibly fast. Shinji saw him coming and barely blocked it. He then sidestepped and tried to push Ryan's sword away. He wasn't sure how he had managed to block the sword in time, but now he was feeling the adrenaline pumping. Ryan attacked again and Shinji jumped back, knocking the sword away. Ryan swung at him and Shinji moved aside, taking the chance to hit Ryan's blade, providing an opening. Shinji then brought his sword down, but Ryan used the momentum of his sword to carry him through the swing. Shinji didn't know how that was achieved, but quickly got back into a defensive stance. The time in an EVA had some use. He had trained with a sword before, so he knew the basics. Ryan suddenly charged at him full out, allowing no room for dodging or blocking. Shinji realized that the most favorable solution would be to take out your opponent with you. He screamed and pointed his sword at Ryan and thrust with all his strength. A look of surprise appeared on Ryan's face and he tried to slide under the blade. However, this stopped his attack and Shinji brought his sword down hard. This time Ryan was the one to make a move of desperation. He swung his blade up and two buzzes were heard a second later. Both had been killed.  
  
The swords deactivated and the two students collapsed. Ryan got up first and offered a hand to Shinji. He took it gladly and Ryan pulled him up.  
  
"Nicely done," Ryan complimented him, "I'm surprised you got out of my attack."  
  
"It was nothing," Shinji replied, "Probably dumb luck."  
  
"Perhaps we should let our peers judge," said Ryan.  
  
Shinji looked at the students gathered around them and saw that they had started clapping. Burk walked up to the two students.  
  
"Very impressive," Burk said, "In your profile it said that you had little experience with a sword, but you showed very good instinct. Keep practicing and you'll be an excellent swordsman."  
  
Shinji smiled and nodded.  
  
"All right. Next, Veronica and Quincy."  
  
Shinji and Ryan got off and two other students came up. Ryan followed Shinji and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Know anyone here?" he asked Shinji.  
  
Shinji shook his head.  
  
"Well, you do now."  
  
Ryan extended his hand again and Shinji shook it. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
The duel between the rest of the students concluded and then it was onto practice. Ryan stayed with Shinji and started showing him basic techniques.  
  
"Mr. Burk said that you didn't know too much about swords," he said, "so I'll show you the basics. The primary thing you have to worry about is balance. If you can keep your balance, you can shift to defensive or offensive easily. Here. Get into this position."  
  
Shinji followed Ryan's example, but he did so clumsily.  
  
"Don't worry too much," said Ryan, "It takes some getting used to. Now, slowly turn side to side. Let's see how well coordinated your muscles are."  
  
Shinji did so and after they were done Ryan looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"I didn't think you were that well toned," he said.  
  
"I used to have to exercise a lot," said Shinji, "Otherwise, I couldn't have done what I had to."  
  
Ryan nodded. "Well, it does make some things easier for you. Come on, let's try again. This also helps you stretch and loosen your muscles."  
  
Shinji did so, and also made his first friend at the Academy.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji was exhausted after gym. The sword practice with Ryan had seemed to awaken part of Shinji that he had never been aware of. However, that was only part of it. He was issued a practice sword of his own to practice at home with. He just hoped there'd be enough room to do so. After gym came lunch. Shinji took a shower beforehand and changed back into his street clothes. He dumped his uniform into a washer and dryer. Supposedly they would be clean and ready for use tomorrow. Shinji didn't have a lunch with him so he used his ID card to buy lunch. Ryan walked over with two other guys and a girl and sat by him.  
  
"Hey Shinji," he greeted.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Let me introduce them. This is Arthur, Kevin, and Ingrid."  
  
The four exchanged greetings.  
  
"That was rather impressive in gym today," said Ingrid, "I thought you would have lost for sure against Ryan."  
  
"So did I," Shinji replied, "I knew almost nothing about swords before today."  
  
"You're a natural with a sword," said Arthur, "I've never seen anyone adapt so quickly on their first duel."  
  
Kevin nodded his agreement. "So Shinji, where did you transfer from? What system?"  
  
"I came from Earth," Shinji answered.  
  
"Really? What facility?" asked Ryan.  
  
"NERV."  
  
The four gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Wait, you're an EVA pilot!" said Ingrid, "Wow! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"What?" Shinji said, surprised.  
  
"You're pretty famous," said Kevin, "I mean, an EVA pilot? The Evangelions are rather unique. And according to some of the reports, being an EVA pilot means that you have the ability to control your psychic powers."  
  
"Psychic powers?"  
  
"Remember Ingrid, they don't know about it," said Arthur, "Let me explain. All humans have a part of their brain that can tap into their psychic abilities. However, the humans on Earth couldn't access it until after the Second Impact occurred. Apparently it jumpstarted evolution on Earth."  
  
"Wasn't exactly a good thing for the Second Impact to occur," said Shinji.  
  
"It wasn't," said Ryan, "That's one of the worst disasters to ever occur on your planet. However, you have to take the good with the bad."  
  
Shinji chewed his food thoughtfully, absorbing what they had told him. Did that mean Asuka and Rei also had psychic powers? Probably. And what about Toji? Thoughts about his friend nearly brought tears to Shinji's eyes. He tightened his grip on the plastic fork, snapping it in two. The others noticed his discomfort.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Just thinking about home," said Shinji, "and what a bastard my father is."  
  
Kevin let out a high pitched whistle.  
  
"Don't we know it," he said, "Our homeroom teacher once started cursing at him, and it was rather colorful."  
  
Ingrid giggled. "I remember. That was so funny that day. We barely got anything done."  
  
The group finished eating their lunches and went back to class. That was where Shinji left his class. He entered another wing of the Academy and found his way to a room. Inside was a shooting range.  
  
"You must be Shinji Ikari," a man said.  
  
Shinji turned to face him.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Meyers. You're supposed to be tested for each weapon we have. Here, pick one."  
  
Meyers pressed a button and revealed an array of handheld weapons to rifles.  
  
"Umm, I've never really used a gun before."  
  
"Ah. Here, try this one."  
  
Meyers took one of the pistol-like guns and handed it to Shinji. He took it and looked at the weapon. It was a rather interesting looking weapon. The shape was angular and sleek.  
  
"Go to lane one. I'll calibrate the system to see how good you can shoot."  
  
Shinji followed the instructions and raised the gun. He held it with both hands and carefully considered his aim. In an EVA, you didn't have to really aim. The computer helped greatly. Now, he had to rely on his own senses. His eyes narrowed and he opened fire. A bolt of energy struck the target and disappeared. Shinji lowered the gun and looked at Meyers. The lieutenant was looking down at the screen and then looked up at Shinji.  
  
"Impressive," he said, "You hit the target right in the head. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"  
  
"Yes. At NERV I never had to train with a gun outside the EVA."  
  
"Hmm. Well, let's try something else."  
  
Meyers took out a rifle and handed it to Shinji, taking back the pistol. The rifle seemed to be of a similar make to the pistol but also had a blue streak running down its barrel. Shinji raised it and took aim. He noticed there was a laser pointer and switched it on.  
  
"Hold on for a second," said Meyers, "The weapon has two modes. There is a single shot mode, as well as full automatic. Which one will you be using?"  
  
"Automatic," Shinji answered after a few seconds of consideration.  
  
"Then I suggest you brace yourself," Meyers advised him, "The rifle has a kick in automatic mode. It isn't as bad as it is in single shot."  
  
Shinji nodded and braced himself. He took aim and opened fire. The rifle did have a strong kick, but Shinji remained where he was. Energy shreds shot out and struck the target. A few seconds later, Shinji stopped. He looked over at Meyers again.  
  
"That was kind of overkill," said Meyers, "A two second burst would have killed anyone."  
  
Shinji nodded. He waited for further instructions.  
  
"All right. That's good. We'll try a few other weapons and then we'll be finished for today."  
  
Shinji nodded and selected another weapon. It was another rifle. This time it was a beam weapon. Shinji wasn't too sure he liked this, but he would need to know how to kill. His enemy was his father this time, and he would need every asset he could get.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji returned to his class and took his seat. His teacher was in the middle of a lecture but ignored the interruption.  
  
"The Nova Protectorate currently holds approximately thirty-four percent of the known worlds, the Nova Empire, forty-nine percent. In between are several major powers including the Imperial houses, the Brotherhood of the Night, and the Crimson Guard. Understand this. The war between the Alliance and the Nova Empire will not end until one is destroyed or has surrendered."  
  
Shinji accessed his computer and brought up the info on the Alliance. Apparently, it was composed of the Nova Protectorate, the Imperial houses, the Brotherhood of the Night, and the Crimson Guard. This war between the Alliance and the Nova Empire had been going on for a very long time. The war was extremely bloody and currently was in favor of the Alliance. When Shinji saw the casualties from the war, he was horrified. This entire war was being fought across the universe and was extremely ugly.  
  
"Currently, the Brotherhood of the Night is the most powerful faction because of its numbers. However, the Crimson Guard maintains an equally powerful force and maintains a heavy presence in the primary systems. Of course, these two factions are both led by Fleet Admiral Alexi Angel."  
  
Shinji wasn't sure why, but that name seemed to remind him of someone. He brought up the admiral's profile.  
  
Alexi Angel. Lord of the Moon and Heir to Hell. Supreme commander of the Brotherhood of the Night and the Crimson Guard. His grandfather, Fleet Admiral Jack Angel, led Nova, an organization that later merged with the Confederation Protectorate to form the Nova Protectorate, and the Crimson Guard. Inherited command of Crimson Guard when Jack Angel disappeared. Is a widower and has a daughter, Asuka Angel.  
  
The name Asuka drew Shinji's attention. He accessed her file.  
  
Asuka Angel. Daughter of the Lord Alexi Angel.  
  
That was all there was, nothing more in her public profile. The rest was classified. Shinji returned his attention to the lecture. Apparently not even a picture had been placed in it. That was rather strange.  
  
"The Nova Empire is currently unaware of this system, and this is also a sleeper base. Just in case the Empire does win, we'll be ready to carry on the fight. Now, we're concentrating on the Battle of Terra Prime. There are several Battles of Terra Prime, but Number 192 is rather interesting."  
  
Shinji sighed. He knew almost nothing about their history and apparently it was a very long one. Tonight he would have to read through as much of their history as possible.  
  
"Number 192 was when the Crimson Guard returned from Project Temporal and defeated the Empire's assault on Terra Prime, saving the then Confederation Protectorate from destruction. A few weeks later a treaty was ratified between Nova and the Protectorate and the Nova Protectorate was founded. We'll go over the details of the battle now."  
  
A hologram appeared of what looked like a solar system. This one was most definitely not like the Sol System. Shinji saw that it was known as the Prime System. This was going to take a while to get used to.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji swiped his ID card through the reader and the door opened.  
  
"I'm home!" he said.  
  
"Welcome home," Evelyn greeted.  
  
Shinji dropped his stuff on the couch and accessed the console built onto the coffee table. He brought up the history of the Alliance and the war. After he saw the total page number, his eyes nearly popped out. That was when Evelyn walked into the living room.  
  
"Shinji? Something wrong?" she asked, seeing his expression.  
  
Shinji pointed at the size of the file. Evelyn couldn't help but burst out into laughter.  
  
"Shinji, that's the complete history of the known worlds, both versions," she said, "Here, let me help you."  
  
She typed in some commands and the size of the file dropped by over half.  
  
"That is still going to take a while to read," she said, "However, a lot of that is just added on stuff for your reference. Don't sweat it.  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said weakly.  
  
"Well, time to catch the news."  
  
Evelyn turned on the news and it showed an Earth news channel.  
  
"We get that here?" Shinji said in surprise.  
  
"Of course. We get all Earth channels, and I do mean all. So keep your head out of the gutter, okay?"  
  
"Sure. By the way, where's your sister?"  
  
"Oh, Amanda got stuck at work again. It's rather typical of her too."  
  
"What do the two of you do?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm a member of the diplomatic corp. stationed here," Evelyn answered, "My sister is a colonel of the tactical planning department."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"The United Nations has reported that NERV has currently disposed of thirteen Angels, beings that apparently are attempting to destroy humanity, and there are two more remaining," the reporter said, "Once these beings have been defeated, the UN has promised to divert funds to several countries that desperately need them for food."  
  
Shinji looked over at the TV for a few more seconds before speaking again.  
  
"Evelyn, who exactly runs this place?" he asked.  
  
"The Crimson Guard," she answered.  
  
"Does the Crimson Guard know what NERV is trying to do?"  
  
"Of course. The Crimson Guard has kept a record of NERV and Seele's activities ever since they were founded."  
  
"What's Seele?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It's German for soul," Evelyn told him, "They've gone by many different names in the past, but apparently that's their current one. Seele is trying to initiate the Third Impact using the Evangelions."  
  
"What! But how!"  
  
"Don't worry," Evelyn said, trying to calm Shinji down, "We won't let it happen. However, you will need to learn a few more things before you are ready to return."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Evelyn sat down and looked at Shinji intently.  
  
"Shinji, have you ever willingly and intentionally taken a human life?"  
  
"W-what? Of course not!"  
  
"See, that's the problem right there. The Crimson Guard is only willing to deploy one team of special operations commandos. They can probably defeat whoever tries to kill you, but you must learn how to take human life willingly. Otherwise, your options on Earth would be limited."  
  
"B-but I don't want to kill!"  
  
"Shinji, who does? Killing someone in self-defense is necessary. Killing someone to protect the people that you love is necessary. It isn't always justified, but the bulk of humanity has learned to ignore that when our survival is involved. There will be a time when your enemies are human, and even now you have human enemies. Your father is one of them."  
  
"Father," Shinji muttered, "Is this the only way?"  
  
"Yes," Evelyn told him, "Do you want to know why? NERV is becoming troublesome for Seele, and they might order its destruction. If they do, everyone caught in the assault will die. Everyone from Asuka to Rei to Misato. It won't matter to the soldiers attacking NERV, since they don't know them. Are you willing to allow that to happen?"  
  
Shinji started shaking. He had come here so he could learn how to keep the ones he loved from being killed. Now, in order to do this, he had to learn how to kill others.  
  
"It's impossible."  
  
"That's what you said when you were told to pilot Unit 01. Shinji, it's time to see past what you think is impossible. It is time to see everything as possible. The people on Earth think it will take centuries before the world is stable again. It doesn't have to be that way. The world could become stable in weeks, not years. If you set your mind on something, you can reach it."  
  
"But I've already nearly killed people," said Shinji, "I've almost caused the death of people that I care about."  
  
"Shinji, that is a burden you can live with. But tell me, can you live with knowing that you could have prevented the death of those you loved?"  
  
Shinji's fist tightened and loosened, his mind trying to concentrate on this. However, it was difficult to make such a decision. He finally shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't. But I don't want to kill."  
  
Evelyn raised Shinji's head so their eyes locked.  
  
"Shinji, no one wants to kill. But there are times where you must kill or die yourself. Few people are willing to die without resisting, and I hope you're one of them."  
  
Shinji nodded before walking off. He still had homework after all, and maybe after finishing it he could think more clearly.  
  
Evelyn sighed. Shinji was an interesting case, and yet he was still not himself. She turned on the comm. unit and called.  
  
"What is it?" Drake's image appeared on the screen.  
  
"I told him about learning how to kill," Evelyn informed her boss.  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"Not well. But I think he'll accept it."  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow he starts in the command class and martial arts. Inform him of this."  
  
"Yes Admiral."  
  
Drake signed off and Evelyn was left to think about what she had said to Shinji. He needed to know, but that didn't make it any easier for him to accept. She prayed that he would accept it in the end.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji had been gone for a week now. The NERV investigation had found some traces of blood that matched with Shinji's. That meant he was dead, and Misato felt like she had failed him. She looked out the car window and sighed.  
  
"Shinji, why did you leave with that man?" she asked. A pity he couldn't answer for he was dead.  
  
But there were other unanswered questions, like how the MAGI could have detected Shinji in Unit 01 during the last Angel attack. How could he have survived? Perhaps he didn't die, though it was a long shot.  
  
Her car phone rang and she answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Major, there's a meeting of all Level A staff members," Makoto informed her.  
  
"Very well. I'll return now."  
  
Misato hung up and started the car. She drove back to NERV headquarters and hurried up to the conference room. It was surprisingly quiet and gloomy in the room, but that was probably because of the events of the past few days. She took her seat and the meeting started.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, please report on the current status of all Evangelions."  
  
"Unit 01 still refuses to activate with Rei or the dummy plug," said Misato, "Both Unit 00 and 02 took heavy damage from the battle involving the 14th Angel and will take a while to repair. I do not have the estimates yet."  
  
"Two months minimum to repair them," Ritsuko answered for her, "but the German Branch is sending us spare parts intended for the MP EVAs. That will cut the time down to one month."  
  
"That means we currently have no EVAs to intercept any Angels with," Misato concluded, "If we are attacked, we will easily be defeated."  
  
"Unfortunate," said Gendo, "Dr. Akagi, has your department determined why Unit 01 is unwilling to accept Rei or the dummy plug? It did so before."  
  
"Yes, but that was before Pilot Ikari. We had actually detected him inside Unit 01's entry plug and we believe he merged with it. How he could have survived the explosion is unknown."  
  
"Could you not retrieve Pilot Ikari from the EVA?" Gendo asked.  
  
"We were going to attempt the retrieval process but we think someone beat us. Shinji disappeared from Unit 01. We do not believe he 'died,' but it is apparent he is no longer within the EVA. How he got there in the first place is questionable."  
  
"Very well. We have lost one third of our assets so we may be unable to defend against the three remaining Angels. That means we need the Fifth Child now."  
  
"The Fifth Child?" Misato said in surprise, "He's been found?"  
  
"Of course. He will arrive once the EVA units are repaired."  
  
Misato thought all this over. Ikari was pulling something, and it wasn't good. But who exactly was this Fifth Child? Perhaps Ritsuko could tell her.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji arrived at the academy and was directed to a simulations room. Now he felt even more uncomfortable about being here, but he had already made his choice. There were two other men waiting for him.  
  
"Shinji Ikari. We have been ordered to teach you how to fight and defeat anyone that might attempt to take your life. Are you ready?"  
  
Shinji calmed himself and nodded. He was given a plasma pistol and a knife and the simulation began.  
  
"We will be soldiers trying to kill you," the other man said, "Your goal is to stay alive and also to kill us. Once both of us are dead, you can escape. Understand?"  
  
Shinji nodded, but anxiety started overtaking him again. The men disappeared and Shinji started wandering through the simulation. They were inside some kind of installation and the place looked pretty complicated. Suddenly Shinji felt the air moving behind him and ducked. A beam of energy barely missed his head. He spun around and fired back, the man disappearing before the plasma bolt struck. Shinji got back onto his feet and started walking again. These people were really serious about teaching him how to fight and kill. But was it worth it?  
  
Shinji found his way through the installation when suddenly a beam nearly struck him. He barely avoided it by hugging the wall. He returned fire blindly towards the direction where the beam came from, but he was pretty sure the man had already disappeared. He drew his knife and looked around. There was no one else here right now. He kept going forward, trying to keep his footsteps quiet. Suddenly, Shinji heard something. He froze and listened carefully. There it was again. Someone was trying to sneak up on him. Shinji still had to knife out and it might very well be the best weapon he had. He had used a knife before in an EVA, but never one in real life to kill people. But he had to get past this in order to save the ones he loved.  
  
Shinji waited until the person was closer. Suddenly he lunged out and stabbed his stalker in the head. The knife beeped once and the man fell. No blood came out, but this was a simulation so he probably wouldn't be killing people. Suddenly the other man appeared and shot him in the chest. Shinji was thrown back against the wall but he somehow managed to fire his own pistol, catching the man in his head. He lost consciousness a few moments later.  
  
Shinji woke up lying in the simulations room a few seconds later. Both men that had tried to kill him got up.  
  
"At least you managed to kill both of us," the first man said, "Good job."  
  
Shinji didn't feel like being congratulated. This wasn't how he wanted to live his life, not as a killer. But then again, he already was one.  
  
"Cheer up Mr. Ikari. The thing is, it's a good thing that you are reluctant to shed another human being's blood. If you balance that with the ability to do so, you'll succeed. Trust me."  
  
Shinji took the man's hand and got him. The man's word comforted him to a certain degree, but he still felt sorrow in him. Hopefully it would pass. Hopefully.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji returned to class and sat in on the lecture. This one was about math and he paid close attention. He'd had a lot of trouble with some of the homework but Mr. Burk was now explaining the stuff to the class. Shinji listened closely and found that he could actually figure out what his teacher was talking about. He took some rather extensive notes before the class ended.  
  
"Hey Shinji."  
  
Shinji looked over and saw Ryan approaching.  
  
"Hi," he responded.  
  
"Don't you look gloomy. What were you up to this morning?"  
  
"I was running some kind of combat simulation," Shinji told his friend.  
  
"Oh. Well, come on. I'm supposed to help you with your sword technique."  
  
Shinji nodded but inwardly sighed. This was just another thing for killing. He and Ryan changed into their gym clothes and got their practice swords. This time Ryan showed Shinji some basic moves and stances, helping him with his coordination. The two dueled a little, practicing some of the baser techniques. Shinji felt a little more comfortable with a sword since he now had an idea of how to use one. He'd have to put in some extra time practicing, but otherwise he should get the hang of it.  
  
Kevin joined them later and also dueled with Shinji. It wasn't an exact surprise that Shinji lost, but he was still learning. After gym ended they were dismissed for lunch.  
  
"So you were running a combat simulation this morning," said Ingrid, "How did it go?"  
  
"I got killed," said Shinji.  
  
"Did you at least take down your attacker?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Both," Shinji answered uneasily. He was still nervous about the entire thing.  
  
"Two! You took down two attackers! Wow!" Ingrid exclaimed, "You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for. And you're a lot braver than you think. I mean, it takes guts to do that."  
  
"Ingrid, cut it out," said Ryan, "Besides, he's nervous enough already."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"That's okay. But it does feel better talking about it."  
  
"If you have any trouble, just come to us," said Kevin, "Besides, what are friends for?"  
  
Shinji smiled, and this time he meant it. Maybe this place could teach him some useful things.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Z98 


	3. The First Angel

I'm afraid I accidentally allowed a misconception to appear and I'll be clearing it up in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: The First Angel  
  
Shinji walked into Admiral Kaizer's room nervously. The office was sparsely decorated besides some paintings of some spaceships and of a teenage girl. The one that attracted Shinji's attention was not really that big. She looked to be a little older than Shinji, maybe by one year. However, what caught his attention was the fact that she had long bright red hair and crystal blue eyes. The girl reminded Shinji of Asuka, but she most definitely wasn't. Actually, she looked rather different from the girl Shinji had lived with. Asuka had some Japanese influences in her looks, while this girl looked to be purely Caucasian.  
  
"She's a beauty."  
  
Shinji turned around quickly and saw Drake standing next to him.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you," Drake apologized, "I saw you admiring her."  
  
"Is she a real person?" Shinji asked, turning his attention back to the painting.  
  
"She sure is. I have some real images of her if you want to see them."  
  
Drake walked over to his desk and turned some kind if display towards Shinji. Shinji looked down at the image and saw that it was the same girl. Her smile radiated a kind of peace and happiness that Shinji rarely saw anymore.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"You might not believe it, but she's my fiancée," Drake told him.  
  
He was right, Shinji didn't believe him. The girl must be only sixteen at most, and Drake looked like he was in his late twenties.  
  
"I think I agree with you sir," said Shinji.  
  
"Not surprising. I assume it's our age difference?"  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
Drake suddenly burst out in laughter, catching Shinji off guard. He waited patiently until the admiral stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is one of the most humorist reasons I've heard. You know why?"  
  
Shinji shook his head.  
  
"Because I'm not twenty-eight, thirty-four, or any age in that area. I've been around since Lucifer got killed."  
  
"Lucifer?" Shinji asked, not sure who the man was talking about.  
  
"Lucifer, the Dark Lord of Hell. Satan, you know, in the bible? Did you ever read it?"  
  
Shinji shook his head.  
  
"Oh. Well, let's just say that the Christian religion isn't all fiction. There was indeed a Dark Lord, and there is a Hell right now. But Lucifer got killed about twenty-five thousand years ago."  
  
"What? But that means!"  
  
"Yep. I'm about twenty-five thousand years old."  
  
"But, that's impossible!"  
  
"It isn't if you aren't exactly human," said Drake, "Believe me Shinji, I'm telling the truth. Besides, you've been around for much longer. You make me look young."  
  
"But I'm only fourteen!" Shinji protested.  
  
"Your body," said Drake, "You are a few billion years old. But enough of that. It isn't like she cares how old I am."  
  
Shinji had been dealt too many surprises so he didn't know how to exactly proceed.  
  
"Oh, by the way, she's the daughter of Admiral Alexi Angel. Her name is Asuka Angel."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Absolutely no relation to the Asuka you know," Drake assured him, "Besides, my Asuka is a lot better tempered."  
  
Shinji could easily believe that.  
  
"Anyways, that's not why you're here. I wanted you here because for the past two weeks you've managed to relearn some of the most advanced sword technique in existence, be able to kill with any weapon we have here, and start to be able to calculate things quickly in your head. That's all very impressive, but I'm afraid we're going to have to accelerate your training."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we have to reawaken part of you so you can utilize your AT-Field and be able to teleport around. Don't you think that'll be useful?"  
  
Shinji had to admit, being able to stop an attack cold would come in handy. He nodded his agreement.  
  
"Good. Now, stay where you are but turn around."  
  
Shinji did so and Drake walked up in front of him.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Shinji followed his instructions and Drake placed one hand on Shinji's forehead. A black aura surrounded Drake as he probed into Shinji's mind, quickly locating the stored memory. Inside the mind, Drake found what he was looking for and unlocked it. He was suddenly thrown back but dug his heels in and stopped quickly. Shinji staggered at first but found his balance again. He looked up at Drake for a second recognition appeared in his eye.  
  
"Drake?"  
  
"You should remember enough to use your AT-Field," Drake said, "Hopefully the rest of your memories will come back on their own."  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"Go back and get some rest. You'll be going through more training tomorrow."  
  
Shinji nodded again and started walking. However, he paused and looked back a Drake.  
  
"Drake, I really don't see as how age matters when love is involved," he said before leaving. Instead of walking out of the room, Shinji disappeared.  
  
"Well, seems you've remembered how to do that at least," Drake said to himself.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji reappeared in the apartment he shared with Evelyn and Amanda. Sharing a living place with two women was nothing new for Shinji. He plopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. Amanda soon appeared and disturbed his thinking.  
  
"Hey Shinji. How was the meeting with Admiral Kaizer?"  
  
Shinji raised his arm a little and a glass of water floated over to him. He took a sip, answering Amanda's question.  
  
"Well, that's certainly an improvement. Do you think you'll be ready?"  
  
Shinji thought about that question and ran through his head all of the training he had been given. The tactical training surrounded attacking and defending buildings, tunnels, and other large installations. All of that pointed to either attacking or defending NERV. He hoped it was to defend NERV, or at least some of the people inside NERV.  
  
"If I'm not ready," he finally answered, "I will die."  
  
"That's certainly true enough," Amanda said as she leaned forward on the couch. "But what is important is if you think you're ready."  
  
"I will be," Shinji assured you.  
  
"That certainly sounded confident," Amanda teased, "Why the change?"  
  
"My, memories," Shinji answered hesitantly, "And the fact that both you and your sister have been telling me to be more confident."  
  
"Still following other people's orders?"  
  
"No, taking other people's advice," Shinji corrected, "That's different."  
  
"Don't get too smart."  
  
Shinji chuckled and closed his eyes momentarily. The rules had certainly changed after he started taking that tactical command class, but the one rule Shinji didn't want to bend or break was that of him killing another human being. It just wasn't in his nature.  
  
"Take a shower and get to bed," Amanda said to him, "You've had a long day."  
  
That was something Shinji could agree with. He had worked hard keeping up with his classes, training with the sword, and practicing some very rusty tricks with his AT-Field. It was amazing what was locked up in his head and yet there was still more that he could not access.  
  
Shinji got up and got some clothes before going into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the hot water. After it had filled the bathtub, he stripped and dipped in. The heat quickly loosened his muscles, though Shinji himself was still very tired. He didn't want to fall asleep in a tub though, and got out after thoroughly washing. He dried, put on the clean clothes, and went to bed.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji's eyes snapped open and found himself in a massive white cavern. The whiteness came from the walls, which didn't look like any kind of rock he knew of. It also didn't seem to be ice or snow either. The entire thing was gigantic and the lights supported around him barely illuminated this part of the cavity. His arms were held up to his sides and something was in them. There wasn't any pain, though one would expect some. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled out and was free of whatever was holding him. Shinji floated forward several feet and stopped. He looked down at himself and found that his entire body was transparent. He was also wearing similar clothes to his old school's uniform.  
  
Shinji stepped through the air, rather surprised that he could walk. He turned around and his eyes went wide with surprise. Before him was a massive being in brilliant white light, so bright that the thing's features were impossible to see clearly. There were sharp things coming off of the creature, giving the impression that the thing had body armor. The creature was also crucified to a large red cross. Shinji remembered seeing another Angel like this, and during his time here had found out that that was half of Lilith's true form. His instructors and guardians hadn't elaborated on that too much though. Was this another Angel? Would this Angel also attack NERV?  
  
Shinji heard someone shouting below him and felt fear pierce through his mind. Had someone seen him? The young man looked down and saw several men in light green winter coats working with a lot of computer equipment. Suddenly, Shinji saw something that caught his eye. There was a young girl looking up at the creature. She had purplish hair and innocent brown eyes. Shinji almost freaked again when he saw the cross the girl was wearing around her neck.  
  
"But that's impossible," he mumbled.  
  
It wasn't. That simple fact was confirmed a few seconds later.  
  
"Misato," one of the men said, "Could you get your father?"  
  
The girl nodded and ran off. Shinji was stunned. This had to be a memory, but if this was where he thought it was he hadn't even been born yet. How was he seeing this?  
  
A man returned a few minutes later with Misato in tow. She seemed rather troubled, but Shinji couldn't pinpoint why.  
  
"Dr. Katsuragi, we're ready to proceed."  
  
"Good," the doctor replied, "A pity Ikari went back to Japan yesterday. This will be a momentous event."  
  
Ikari? Yes, he knew that his father had been involved with the Katsuragi Expedition. He had returned to Japan before whatever was about to happen? That was most definitely not a good sign. Shinji managed to get down to the surface and looked at the consoles. Some of the technical training he had gotten in the past few weeks came in handy. The equipment was measuring radiation, electromagnetic energy, and a few other things. All of the equipment looked rather old, but if Misato was just a child then the technology wasn't as advanced as what Shinji was used to. Then again, he had been exposed to technology thousands of years more advanced than what he had seen before.  
  
"He also took copies of everything we did," another man added, "You think he's up to something?"  
  
"Ikari's always been up to something," the first man said, "though he is one hell of a lucky man."  
  
"Yeah. Married to Dr. Yui Ikari."  
  
"Mom," Shinji muttered under his breath.  
  
"Shall we begin?" a third scientist asked.  
  
"Right. Everyone, back away to the observation deck. We'll observe the entire thing from there."  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
The elder Katsuragi took Misato's hand and led her back away from the Angel along with everyone else. When all of them disappeared, Shinji's eyes snapped open.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light. Amanda and Evelyn both were looking down at him with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"Shinji, are you alright?" Amanda asked.  
  
Shinji blinked again and nodded. "What's going on?"  
  
"There was a massive burst of psychic energy that shorted out a lot of equipment in the city," Evelyn explained, "Don't worry, none of the life support systems were damaged, only some of the controls for the hanger and communications equipment. Security traced it back to you."  
  
Shinji turned his head to the side and found that he was actually inside a medical bay.  
  
"Did anyone get hurt?" he asked.  
  
"A few scratches, nothing more. Shinji, what happened?"  
  
Shinji took in several deep breaths, not sure how to answer.  
  
"Did you dream?" Evelyn asked.  
  
It shouldn't have surprised him that she had guessed it, but for some reason it did.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Can you tell us about it?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I remember everything, but I don't know what it means."  
  
"It means I'll have to tell you the truth."  
  
The two women stepped aside and Shinji looked over. Admiral Kaizer was standing in the medical bay with his arms crossed. There was a rather interesting look on his face, half amused and half annoyed. However, his blue eyes betrayed how he felt. Agitated.  
  
Shinji got up with Evelyn's help, still a bit tired mentally.  
  
"What truth?" he said once he was sitting up.  
  
"Of who you are," Drake replied, "I had not expected this to happen so soon, but your powers have accelerated events. That little power surge of yours has awakened another Angel, and it will be approaching NERV soon."  
  
"What? But how! I have to do something to protect them!"  
  
"We can do absolutely nothing," Drake responded calmly, "Apparently you don't understand your situation, Shinji. Seele holds the power to initiate the Third Impact, and that has consequences that the Council and my master do not want to deal with. They can and will if Third Impact occurs, but it would inconvenience them and right now none of us can afford to be distracted. But I can tell you this. There will be some civilian deaths, but the people you care about at NERV will survive."  
  
"What about Toji?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Everyone. I've pulled some strings so that he and his sister gets the best care Earth can offer. Once we make our presence known, we can heal the damage that has been done to them, at least physically."  
  
Shinji caught the last part and a thought suddenly appeared in his head.  
  
"The others will survive physically," he said, "What about mentally?"  
  
Drake sighed but answered. "Rei will be confused by what will happen next, while Asuka will suffer terribly psychological scarring. However, we cannot do anything. NERV currently still controls Unit 01, and your last little episode with the EVA damaged our remote piloting system. Also, a lot of our communications gear is still scrambled. We can send and receive messages, even talk in real time, but the comm. systems we hooked up to the entry plug will need far longer to repair."  
  
"How long before the Angel appears?" Shinji asked.  
  
"A few minutes."  
  
"Can I, can I at least watch?"  
  
Drake nodded and stepped aside. Shinji got off the bed and followed Amanda and Evelyn out. Drake was right behind them as they walked through the corridors. They ended up in a large command center with several holographic projectors online. It looked like the main command center, but everything was spread out more.  
  
"Admiral, we have contact with the Angel," a tech reported.  
  
"Onscreen."  
  
A hologram appeared and showed a bright dot in Earth's orbit. The image was magnified but still the creature was too bright to clearly make out.  
  
"Enhance," Drake ordered.  
  
The computer did some calculations and soon most of the light was filtered out. What remained was something that looked more like machine than an organic life form, which was what Angels were supposed to be.  
  
"Arael," Drake stated.  
  
The name seemed familiar to Shinji, though he couldn't recall from where he'd heard it. But that was the least of his worries.  
  
"NERV is responding to the threat," another tech reported.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Unit 02 appeared on the surface armed with its positron rifle. Misato watched with worry as Asuka took aim at the Angel in the sky. The redhead had grown insanely unstable after Shinji's disappearance, and this was not the time for her to do anything stupid. Besides, they needed all the EVA pilots they could get with Shinji gone. Toji would never be able to pilot, and so there was one other option. However, Misato was unwilling to take it just yet.  
  
"Come on you lazy Angel," Asuka said in the entry plug, "Hurry up!"  
  
Those words had just left her mouth when bright light shined on her.  
  
"We're getting an energy reading!" Maya reported.  
  
"Is it a particle weapon?" Misato asked.  
  
"No, there's no heat signature."  
  
Asuka looked at the light in surprise and suddenly felt something trying to claw into her mind.  
  
"No!" she screamed, clutching her head, "Stay out of my mind!"  
  
The pilot frantically tried to defend herself, firing the positron cannon. The shots launched into the sky but fell short, not even hitting the thing's AT-Field.  
  
"It's not working!" Makoto said, "The Angel is too far away!"  
  
Asuka suddenly opened fire again, her shots hitting the city itself.  
  
"Shelters 8 and 9 have been hit!" Shigeru said, "They're being evacuated."  
  
"Asuka's out of ammo!" Maya added.  
  
Asuka continued to pull the trigger uselessly for a few more seconds before dropping the rifle. She clutched her head again, trying to fight out the Angel.  
  
"No! Stay out of my mind! Stop raping my mind!"  
  
"Asuka!" Misato screamed frantically, "Pull back! Retreat!"  
  
"Never! I'll never retreat. I'll die first!"  
  
"Asuka! Rei, open fire and destroy the Angel!"  
  
Rei pulled the trigger on the large positron sniper rifle. The white beam of energy shot out into space and struck an AT-Field with no effect.  
  
"It's not strong enough!" Makoto said, "We need more power!"  
  
"We've diverted all available power to the cannon already," Maya replied, "We didn't have time to get any more."  
  
And we can't airlift Unit 00, Misato thought grimly. The Angel might attack it and it'd be defenseless.  
  
Back in the entry plug, Asuka was going through her own personal hell. She saw a younger version of herself crying.  
  
"Why am I crying? I promised I'd never cry in front of anyone else."  
  
She was suddenly a five year old girl, running down the hallways.  
  
"Momma! I've been chosen! That means I'm special! Momma! Look at me! Momma!"  
  
She burst into the room and found her mother hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
Then she noticed the doll. The doll had its head ripped of and was on the ground.  
  
"No!" the real Asuka screamed, "Don't make me see this again! Please! No!"  
  
Asuka was back in the entry plug, crying softly.  
  
"Kaji, help me. My mind is being raped."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Rei, get the Lance," Gendo ordered.  
  
"The Lance of Longinus? Ikari, that is a mistake. Seele will never forgive such an action."  
  
"We have no other choice," Gendo replied, "The Angel must be destroyed, and the Lance of Longinus is the only weapon we have."  
  
"You're merely searching for excuses," Fuyutsuki said to his old friend, "Do you really think Seele will simply let this go?"  
  
"They will or they will not. In the end, it makes no difference."  
  
"Rei, go down to Terminal Dogma and retrieve the Lance."  
  
"No!" Misato protested, "If Unit 00 comes in contact with Adam, it may initiate the Third Impact!"  
  
Gendo remained silent, ignoring the major.  
  
So that's false as well, Misato thought bitterly.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Asuka continued to relive through her past, bitterly trying to hold out against the Angel.  
  
"Asuka, that was a gift from your new mother. Don't you like it?"  
  
"I don't need a mother!" the young Asuka said stubbornly, "I don't need anyone! I can live by myself!"  
  
Asuka cried out in pain again, her body convulsing from the agony her mind was forced to endure. Unit 02 copied its occupant as if feeling the same pain Asuka did.  
  
Suddenly she saw something flash and looked up. Someone was standing in the light, someone she couldn't make out.  
  
"Kaji?"  
  
The person extended their hand towards Asuka. She started to raise her hand too, but suddenly withdrew it defiantly. Again she wasn't willing to accept someone else's help.  
  
"No. I don't need anyone's help. I can survive on my own."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" the person asked.  
  
Asuka looked at the being and realized that all the pain she had been experiencing was suddenly gone. Actually, they had disappeared the moment this man appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The man didn't reply. He simply extended his hand again.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Major, we're detecting something else inside the entry plug with Asuka," Maya reported.  
  
"Is it the Angel?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"No. We're getting an analysis from the Magi. Shinji?"  
  
"What? Again?" Misato exclaimed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. All three Magi computers agree," said Makoto, "It's Shinji."  
  
"How did he get in there?" Misato asked.  
  
"Unknown. But somehow he's blocking out the Angel."  
  
"This was most certainly not in the scenario," Gendo said to Fuyutsuki.  
  
"I think your son is trying to send you a message," Fuyutsuki said, "He may try to stop you again."  
  
"He can try."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Back on the moon Shinji's eyes were closed as he focused on Asuka. Evelyn, Amanda, and Drake were all watching him.  
  
"He's good," Evelyn said.  
  
"There's never been a doubt about that," said Drake, "I think he's ready to learn the truth."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Asuka looked at the being one final time before taking its hand. Light consumed her and Unit 02 deactivated. She fell unconscious, remembering only the man disappearing from the entry plug.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Unit 02 has gone silent!" Maya said.  
  
"What about Asuka?" Misato asked.  
  
"She's unconscious, but there's still an AT-Field active! Wait, it isn't an AT-Field, but it's somehow blocking the Angel's mental attack."  
  
"I am ready," Rei said over the comm.  
  
"Launch Rei," Misato ordered.  
  
The catapult shot Rei to the surface with the Lance. She looked up into the sky and let the computer aim for her. Unit 00 took a step back and ran forward a few steps before throwing the Lance into the sky. It pierced the clouds and went right through the AT-Field as if it wasn't there. The Lance struck the Angel and destroyed it with no explosion before flying all the way to the moon. Arael had been destroyed.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji gasped as he opened his eyes. The experience had been strange and exhilarating, and yet he didn't feel tired. Drake walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That was very impressive," Drake said, "Welcome back, Adam."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
When I started writing the incident where Asuka is mind-rapped by Arael, I came upon a problem. I had never written anything like that before, and so details were sketchy if there was any at all. However, I still wrote it because I knew it was important to the story. This is also one of the shorter chapters because again, I am extremely tired at the moment and this chapter was to kind of explain some things. Now you all know who Shinji is. Don't worry though, I'll try to make the other chapters longer.  
  
We're at an interesting point. Anyone who's read my other fics will see a common theme in several of them. Three others have Adam involved in them. In And a Time for Everything Under the Heavens, or something like that, Adam was head of Section 2 and in love with Maya. In Flight, Adam had been converted into an EVA and destroyed by Unit 01. In Adaptation, Adam resides inside Shinji, helping him in subtle ways. Now, Shinji is Adam in this fic. Good luck guessing what I have planned next!  
  
Z98 


	4. The Truth

All the references to the Council, the Dark Lord, the Nova Empire, are all part of a story that I started a very long time ago. Anyone that wants to read what I have so far, I can email you a copy of the first draft of some of them, but since I wrote them a while back their quality isn't as good as what I write now. Anyways, if you want a clearer explanation, I can send them to you. But trust me, my later drafts of the stuff are far better.  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth  
  
Shinji didn't react to Drake's words for a few seconds, as if unsure of whether it was true or not. However, a few seconds later he nodded.  
  
"I assume you want your stuff back."  
  
Shinji thought about it for a few seconds, searching in his memory to see what Drake was talking about. It didn't take too long to figure it out.  
  
"Of course. I assume my sword is still in good shape?"  
  
"Have some faith in me," Drake replied, "Come with me."  
  
Light enveloped Shinji and white armor appeared on him. The armor was composed of solid light and protected every part of him except for his head and neck. The armor was not fluid-like, but instead was straight and with angular features. There was also a spot for a sword, though no sheath or clip was present to show it.  
  
"I assume the entire fleet has been kept at full strength," Shinji said as the four walked.  
  
"Of course," Drake replied, "The Council has been waiting for your return for a full fourteen years, Adam."  
  
"I expected as much. How has the Council been doing?"  
  
"The advantage has shifted to the Lord Alexi Angel," Drake filled him in, "Currently we're just waiting for Blade to make his move."  
  
"Good, cause I'm not ready to resume my position as Council Member until the situation on Earth is rectified."  
  
"Fine by us. The Council will wait."  
  
They entered Drake's room and Shinji saw the white sword held up by a stand. Drake stood aside and Shinji walked up to it. He could feel the power within the sword and knew it was his. Shinji took hold of the sword and lifted it off the stand. It was light as a feather and beautifully crafted. The sword was actually just a very long blade with the handle cut into the side near the bottom of the sword. Shinji placed it on a part of the belt and the sword stuck there.  
  
"What shall you do now?" Drake asked Shinji.  
  
"I plan on returning to NERV. It's time I started disrupting my father's organization from the inside out."  
  
"We had an agent inside NERV, but his cover was blown so he was extracted. However, he was able to set up some things for you."  
  
"Kaji?"  
  
"Of course. I'll arrange a shuttle to take you back and rooms arranged for you. If Major Katsuragi allows you to move back with her, take her offer. For now, try to lay low."  
  
"And if NERV questions me?"  
  
"Don't show them your real powers."  
  
"Very well. Thank you for all your help, Drake."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Major Katsuragi."  
  
Misato looked up and saw two Section 2 agents at the door into her office.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have reports that an apartment has been rented out in the name of Shinji Ikari."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Agents are watching the apartment and will notify us if it is really the Third Child. If it really is him, we will apprehend him."  
  
"Hold on. If it is him, I'll take care of it."  
  
"Very well major."  
  
The two agents left and Misato slumped down into her chair. What the hell was going on? She had seen Shinji get into that car and explode, but now he was alive. Misato wrapped up her stuff and found the address where a Shinji Ikari was living. She left Central Dogma and headed to the surface. Perhaps Shinji was alive, though how he pulled off that explosion was still a mystery. Either way, Misato was going to hug him first, and then wry his little neck, providing it was the real Shinji.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing," Misato muttered to herself.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji was about to board the shuttle and Amanda and Drake were there to see him off.  
  
"We'll secure the Lance of Longinus and make sure NERV or Seele will be unable to retrieve it," said Drake.  
  
"Thanks. What kind of support will I have on the ground?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Not much. We have two regiments of heavy infantry and they should be able to take down whatever Seele or NERV can dish at you, except for an EVA," Amanda informed him, "There's also a light armor detachment."  
  
"Light. A light armored detachment should be able to destroy half of the city without trying."  
  
Amanda cracked a smile. "You're right on that one."  
  
Just then Evelyn appeared, carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Evelyn? What's that for?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm coming with you," said Evelyn, "Didn't you know? I'm supposed to watch over you and make sure you settle in nicely. I'm also to offer you some protection."  
  
"I doubt I'll need it," said Shinji.  
  
"Don't be too sure," Drake informed him, "Your body isn't conditioned to use your powers yet. You'll need a few weeks before all of your powers awaken and your body adapts enough to be able to use it. Don't overexert yourself."  
  
"Of course. I'll see you later, Drake. Amanda, it's been a pleasure."  
  
Suddenly Ryan appeared.  
  
"Hey. Going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
Shinji smiled and walked over. The two shook hands, each gripping firmly.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you someday," Shinji said, "Tell the others goodbye for me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Shinji and Evelyn boarded the shuttle and it pulled away. Drake allowed a small smile appear on his face before walking off. After this was all over, he'd be able to go home. And as people said, home is where the heart is.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Several cars pulled up in front of the apartment, an oddity that caught the attention of the Section 2 agents on lookout. Out came several men carrying large bags and the person they were interested in. Shinji Ikari, originally presumed dead, was now standing in front of the apartment. They made the call.  
  
Shinji walked into the apartment and found that it was very much like that of Evelyn's back on the moon. He set his sword in his room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the news. It was more of the false information the UN was broadcasting. However, apparently their TV also received channels from the moon. That was a relief.  
  
"NERV knows I am here," Shinji said.  
  
"Of course. Did you really think we would hide you? NERV is going through many interesting things right now and I don't know how long they will survive."  
  
"When do you expect the next Angel to come?"  
  
"That all depends on you," Evelyn answered, "You're the one that can call them."  
  
"Hmm. Arael was meant to break Asuka, wasn't she?" Shinji asked.  
  
"She's one of your daughters," said Evelyn, "Shouldn't you know about them than me?"  
  
"My memories are still a bit fuzzy," Shinji confessed, "For now I want to keep NERV out of my activities."  
  
"Very well. I'll make sure no NERV official gets within a few feet of you for now. But what if your former guardian comes?"  
  
"No one," Shinji said coldly, "The pilots are another matter. But for now, I think I'll go back to school. It has been arranged, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. Cause lunch will be ending soon and I'm going now."  
  
Shinji stood up and shimmered, disappearing from the room. Evelyn smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Shinji, don't do anything reckless."  
  
The doorbell rang and Evelyn answered it. Outside was Misato Katsuragi.  
  
"I'm here to see Shinji Ikari," she said in a serious tone.  
  
"He just left."  
  
"Oh? I didn't see anyone go."  
  
Evelyn moved aside. "You can look around if you want but Shinji won't be back for a while."  
  
"Really? And who are you?" Misato asked.  
  
"I am his current guardian," Evelyn answered, "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"I need to speak with him. Please have him call me once he gets back."  
  
"I'll tell him you came."  
  
Misato eyed the woman and left. There was something strange about her, as well as the fact that Shinji was even alive. How had he managed to pull off that trick with the car? Well, once she saw him she would be able to confirm whether he was alive or not. Misato pulled out her phone.  
  
"Shinji Ikari isn't here," she said, "Check the usual places. If he isn't found, I'll return to check the apartment again."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Misato closed her cell phone and walked away. She needed answers and she needed them now.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"This is so annoying," Asuka whined, "Ever since Shinji left I have to cook my own meals. Misato cannot be trusted with anything in the kitchen!"  
  
"Isn't Shinji dead?" Hikari asked.  
  
"What? Well, I don't know. The MAGI keep detecting him inside EVAs and such. Humph! Probably trying to steal all the glory after I do all the work!"  
  
"Well, class is about to start soon. Let's go back."  
  
The two teens got up from their spot and walked back to the classroom. When they opened the door, both gasped. Shinji was sitting with his legs up and reclining back on his chair, his eyes closed. Asuka didn't know what to say and simply stood there. Hikari regained her senses and walked up to him.  
  
"Hello Ikari. It's nice to see you well."  
  
Shinji's eyes opened and he looked at her. Instead of the usually lonely and lifeless eyes she had seen so many times before, his eyes seemed to sparkle with life. Hikari found herself almost lost in them.  
  
"Hello Horaki," Shinji greeted, "It's been a while."  
  
"There were a lot of rumors running around about you," she said cautiously.  
  
"That I was dead? Yeah, but as you can see they were merely rumors," Shinji said, chuckling.  
  
Hikari was too surprised to reply. She simply nodded and went back to where Asuka was still standing at the door.  
  
"Hikari, was that really Shinji?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I, I think so. But he was laughing!"  
  
Just then Kensuke appeared. When he saw Shinji he nearly started jumping for joy.  
  
"Shin-man! You're alive!" Kensuke screamed.  
  
"Of course. Was there any doubt?"  
  
"From the rest of the class, yes. But not from me!" Kensuke said proudly, "Anyways, where have you been?"  
  
"Classified. But I did bring some souvenirs."  
  
Shinji pulled out a bag and opened it. First he took out a box that had a picture of what looked like a spaceship on it.  
  
"A model I'm sure you'll enjoy," Shinji said, "This is a model of the Spartan-class cruiser. And no, you've never heard of it so don't even start. I'm sure I'll be able to provide you with more info later."  
  
"This thing looks sweet!" Kensuke said, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I have my sources. How have things been?"  
  
"Well, you know about Toji," Kensuke began hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah. He's fine last I checked."  
  
"How do you get this information?"  
  
Shinji smiled. "Well, let's just say some things have changed."  
  
"Are you still an EVA pilot?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Hardly," Shinji replied, "Officially, I resigned from NERV and am currently living in Tokyo 3 using my own money."  
  
"Dude, you are not that rich."  
  
"No, but my friends are. I'll tell you more sometime later."  
  
It was at that time that Asuka had worked the nerve to approach him. Kensuke backed away, slightly scared at the unsure look Asuka had. Normally he would have loved to poke fun at it, but something told him this wasn't the time or place.  
  
"Hello Asuka."  
  
Asuka replied by slapping Shinji hard. His head didn't jerk from the impact but there was a red hand mark. It quickly disappeared though. Asuka then ran out of the classroom, her eyes starting to tear up.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Hikari started after her but their teacher appeared. After explaining the situation, the teacher nodded and Hikari ran after her friend.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"I guess she's still mad at me for leaving. Damn, that's going to be hard to fix."  
  
Just then Rei walked into the room. She stared at Shinji for about five seconds before walking to her seat.  
  
"Excuse me," Shinji said to Kensuke.  
  
He walked over and stood in front of Rei's desk. Rei looked at him but said nothing.  
  
"Hello Rei. Been a while."  
  
"Ikari. I see the report regarding your demise was incorrect."  
  
"In more ways than one. Mind if we talk after school?"  
  
"I have no conflicting appointments."  
  
"Good."  
  
At this time the bell ran and everyone filed in. Many people looked over at Shinji, all hearing rumors regarding his death. It was a surprise that he was back and when people tried to ask him about it using the chat room system they found he wasn't even logged in. He was doing someone on his laptop, but it was on another website in an English website. This only puzzled the class even more.  
  
The final bell rang and the class filed out. Rei walked over to Shinji as he finished packing up.  
  
"Walk with me," he said.  
  
The two exited the building and headed towards Shinji's new apartment.  
  
"How have you been?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei made no reply. Shinji cracked a smile and tried again.  
  
"I assume you have encountered no trouble since I left."  
  
"We faced another Angel," Rei said.  
  
"I know. I was there."  
  
"I was not aware of that."  
  
"Of course not. My father is probably trying to re-plan his scenarios and figure out what I'm up to. Besides the Angel, has there been any other problems?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Rei, why do you live in that apartment?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Where else would I live?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
The three were almost to the apartment when several Section 2 agents appeared.  
  
"Shinji Ikari, please come with us."  
  
Shinji ignored them and continued walking. One of the agents took hold of his shoulder.  
  
"That wasn't a request," he said coldly.  
  
Shinji looked at the man's hand and then into his eyes. A second later there was a scream and the man was on the ground, clutching his broken hand. The other three agents reacted quickly and pulled out stun batons. One advanced but Shinji moved like lightning. He ran next to the agent and elbowed him hard in the chest, knocking him several feet back. Another charged but Shinji jumped and kicked him in the head, sending him spinning. The third tried to be more careful but before he knew it Shinji had shouldered him in the jaw. He too collapsed, joining his three colleagues.  
  
"Let's go," Shinji said.  
  
Rei looked at the agents and then at Shinji. He had changed greatly and she was a bit unsure why he had become this violent. However, he did not seem to wish her harm so she followed.  
  
Some ways off Misato looked up from her binoculars. She was too stunned by what she had just witnessed. Shinji had just taken down four Section 2 agents in the blink of an eye. Was that the only thing he was capable of? Misato went downstairs and headed to the apartment. It was time to find out.  
  
The streets looked pretty abandoned except for the four agents limping back to base. Misato walked up to the apartment but suddenly ran into two men.  
  
"I'm afraid this is private property," the one on the left said, "You'll have to turn around."  
  
"I am well aware of that. However, NERV officials have authorization to go anywhere inside of Tokyo 3."  
  
"Not here," the other man said, "You can try all you want but you will not get in."  
  
"Don't be too sure of that," Misato said.  
  
She took one last look at the building and walked away. These people obviously didn't know how powerful NERV was. They would soon learn.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Rei looked around the room, a bit unsure of herself. Shinji on the other hand was in a state of total shock. His mouth hung open and he could do nothing but stare blankly at the room.  
  
"Who the hell decorated this room!" he finally screamed.  
  
"I did."  
  
The two turned around and saw Evelyn standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. The entire room was covered in light-blue wallpaper and that color basically covered nearly everything, with white in some spots.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!"  
  
"Well Rei is a girl so I thought something like this would be suitable," Evelyn answered with a smile.  
  
Shinji looked at the room again. He was assaulted by the bright blue color and was surprised he didn't lose his eyesight from it.  
  
"Evelyn, I am going to seriously hurt you one day."  
  
"You'll thank me. So Rei, how does the place look?"  
  
"The color is rather bright," Rei observed.  
  
"That's the idea," said Evelyn, "From what Shinji said about you, I thought maybe you needed something to brighten your mood. And once everything settles down, there is something Shinji wants to tell you."  
  
"Shut up already!" Shinji screamed, "Are you trying to ruin the surprise?"  
  
Rei looked at the two arguing figures and tried to understand what was happening. Shinji didn't seem angry. His tone was more playful than one would assume. Why was he like this now?  
  
"I hope you don't mind the color," said Shinji, "The papers will be processed and as of now this is your home."  
  
"Is that an order?" Rei asked.  
  
"Officially, not yet. But it will be. Oh and Rei, later on, don't be mad at me for this."  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"You'll see," Shinji said, "For now, it might be a good idea to get some rest. Tomorrow you're going to be very busy."  
  
Not knowing what he meant, Rei took his advice. As long as it became official, she saw no harm in doing this.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Not many things could cause a reaction from Gendo Ikari. His son coming back and literally stealing Rei did. Instead of the impassive look he had always maintained there was an image of cold fury on his face.  
  
"How is this possible?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"The paperwork has already been filed and approved," Misato replied calmly, "Whoever ordered this has higher authorization than you and they aren't afraid to use it. Also, all NERV agents are banned from going into that apartment complex. I've seen several guards positioned on the rooftop and around the building on the streets. The ones on the rooftop are equipped with some kind of rifle. The ones on the street most likely have handguns of sorts."  
  
"Is it Seele?" Fuyutsuki suggested.  
  
"Unlikely," said Gendo, "They would not attempt something as foolish. But now Rei has been taken from us. Major, make sure the Second Child is also not abducted."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What is the progress on locating the Fifth Child?" Gendo asked.  
  
"One has been found and is being sent to us now," Ritsuko said, "He will arrive in about a week."  
  
"Good. Our resources are severely drained right now and with Shinji's interference we may not survive the next Angel attack."  
  
"Understood," said Misato.  
  
She left the room, leaving Ritsuko with Fuyutsuki and Gendo alone.  
  
"Are we sure this is Shinji?" Gendo asked.  
  
"We have been unable to attain a biological sample to match with our records," Ritsuko replied, "However, we're pretty sure it is him."  
  
"The only question is what is he trying to do," said Fuyutsuki, "There might be a way to contact him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call him. The order is that we may not enter the premise of the complex. But we can still call him."  
  
"Do it then."  
  
"It might be a better idea if you called," Fuyutsuki said, "You are his father after all."  
  
"And what difference does that make?"  
  
"It means you are family," said Ritsuko, "That might be the only thing that moves Shinji enough to actually talk to us again."  
  
Gendo frowned but saw a valid point, though he didn't want to admit it. He picked up the phone and got the number for Shinji's apartment. He then dialed it and put it on audio. It was picked up promptly.  
  
"Hello?" a woman answered.  
  
"I need to speak with Shinji Ikari," Gendo said.  
  
"Just a sec. Shinji! Someone from NERV is calling you!"  
  
Fuyutsuki frowned. "How did they know that?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything they heard someone shouting to the phone.  
  
"If it's my father you can tell him to go screw himself. If it's Misato tell her I'm busy figuring out how to destroy NERV. If it's Asuka, tell her to come over if she wants to talk to me."  
  
The woman got back on the phone.  
  
"Umm, who is speaking?"  
  
"Never mind," Gendo said and hung up.  
  
"That was rather unexpected," said Fuyutsuki, "I do believe he knew we could hear him."  
  
"It seems we will be unable to attain any answers yet," said Gendo, "We'll wait. If we must we'll storm that building."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji was using his laptop screen as a mirror to check out Rei. Asuka had returned and said she needed to talk to him during lunch but Shinji knew for a fact there wouldn't be much of a lunch. He simply nodded and then class began. Rei seemed to be struggling with something and Shinji knew what it was. Rei was waking up from her life. She was becoming herself again. Shinji smiled. This was what he wanted, and he knew that deep down Rei was doing everything she could to try to wake up.  
  
It was at eleven when the alarms went off. The phones for the EVA pilots ran and Rei and Asuka left while everyone else headed to the shelters. Shinji waited until everyone else was gone and walked out of the room. Making sure no one was around, he shimmered to get a better view.  
  
Shinji stood atop a tall hill and looked down upon the Angel. It was basically a huge loop and was floating towards NERV headquarters.  
  
"Well Armisael, you finally came."  
  
It wasn't long before Unit 00 appeared. Rei took up an ambush position some ways off and waited with a rifle in hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, but you won't stop her," Shinji said sadly.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Rei!"  
  
The Angel suddenly disconnected at a point and turned into a string-like thing. It charged at Rei and punctured through the AT-Field as if it was nothing.  
  
"The Angel is attempting to merge with Unit 00!" Maya said frantically.  
  
"Asuka, once you're launched go and rescue Rei."  
  
Unit 02 was shot up to the surface and the building opened up for it.  
  
"Unit 02, lift off!"  
  
The EVA stood there, doing nothing.  
  
"Asuka! Go! What's wrong?"  
  
"They sync rate is barely over the starting point," Maya reported, "She can't move!"  
  
Inside the EVA Asuka started crying.  
  
"It won't move. It just won't move."  
  
"Asuka!" Misato screamed, "Retrieve her. She'll get killed out there!"  
  
"Activate the dummy plug on Unit 01," Gendo ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Maya said.  
  
The dummy plug was inserted into Unit 01 but again it failed.  
  
"The EVA rejected the dummy plug again!"  
  
Gendo frowned. It was in fact Yui rejecting him. But why? Damn it, this was the worst possible time for such an occurrence.  
  
Rei screamed out in pain and the sound was echoed throughout Central Dogma.  
  
"Rei!" Misato screamed.  
  
Suddenly the Angel seemed to notice something and pulled itself out of Unit 00. Rei stopped screaming and fell unconscious.  
  
"The entry plug is ejecting!" said Makoto.  
  
The back of the EVA opened up and the entry plug shot out. It landed hard on the mountainside.  
  
"Get a retrieval team out now!" Misato ordered, "Where is the Angel going to?"  
  
The Angel had stopped in front of a hill and the sensors magnified the image. Standing on top of the hill right in front of the Angel was Shinji.  
  
"Shinji! Get out of there!" Misato screamed.  
  
For some reason the Angel didn't try to harm him. It simply looped around him once and suddenly sped off towards NERV headquarters. It passed the silent Unit 00 and the entry plug and headed straight for the city.  
  
"What was that about?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Misato replied.  
  
"The Angel is cutting down into NERV headquarters!" Shigeru suddenly said, "It's bypassed all of the armor layers. My god, it's right on top of us!"  
  
The Angel stopped moving and settled down. Without warning, it self- destructed. What was left of the inside of NERV headquarters started breaking apart at the force of the explosion. The pyramid was shattered at the force of the explosion and crumbled once the shockwave struck it.  
  
The lake boiled and vaporized and anything still living in the garden was burnt to a crisp. By the time the explosion had subsided, everything on the Geofront was ruined.  
  
Several techs inside NERV were thrown around as the shockwave struck the main office. Anyone standing was knocked off their feet. When the shockwave subsided they got back to work.  
  
"Status?" Misato asked.  
  
"The Angel was destroyed," said Makoto, "Wait, we're getting a reading. It's an AT-Field from the outside. Triangulating. The MAGI are analyzing. Wait, it's gone."  
  
"Was it another Angel?" Misato asked.  
  
"Unknown. The MAGI say there is a 58% chance it was a type blue, but they aren't certain."  
  
"So the last Angel has already appeared," said Gendo, "Very well. We will maintain level one battle stations."  
  
============================================================================  
  
The cell phone rang and Shinji answered it.  
  
"That was reckless," Evelyn said immediately.  
  
"I know. But it's time they learned a lesson."  
  
"Perhaps. Just don't do something as stupid again."  
  
"I'll keep myself in check until the next Angel appears."  
  
Shinji hung up and put his cell phone away. He shimmered and disappeared from the hilltop with a smile. He was well aware that NERV had caught him doing that, but didn't care. It was time they learned the painful truth.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Misato was stunned when she saw Shinji shimmer and disappear.  
  
"Shinji?" she said.  
  
"It would appear Shinji is the last Angel," said Gendo, "We will have to dispose of him."  
  
"But he's your son!" Misato said.  
  
"Irrelevant. We will wait until the Fifth Child arrives. Then we will strike."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Just need to know this. Of the people reading this, which couple do you like better? Shinji/Asuka or Shinji/Rei?  
  
Z98 


End file.
